¿Por qué brillas?
by Anniih
Summary: ¿Por qué brillas Sebastián? Luciano se lo pregunta. Lo que sabe, es que con él brilla más de lo habitual. *BrasilxUruguay*


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Hetalia y de LatinHetalia pertenece a sus respectivos autores.

**Advertencia:** Ninguna. ¿Em...mucho brillo?

**Pareja:** BrasilxUruguay/LucianoxSebastián. Mención ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel.

**Anni:** Bueno, em...es la primera vez que escribo de ellos juntos. Me leí algunos BraUru para captarlos bien, ya que por ahí me pedían que hiciera algo para Luciano. Espero que no me hayan quedado tan Ooc, sigo siendo principiante con ellos dos, sobre todo en el uruguasho~. Luego les diré como se me ocurrió esto xD

.

* * *

**¿Por qué brillas?**

**.-.-.-.**

¿Por qué brillas Uruguay?

Se sienta en la silla frente a la mesa, reposando el codo, dejando la mano levantada para sostenerse el rostro, así poder pensar con más claridad y calma. Es una pregunta retórica que se ha llevado a la mente y no ha encontrado una explicación lógica. Incluso una vez pensó, que cuando era niño, Antonio le tiró polvos mágicos y se quedaron ahí al rededor del rubio. Está bien, eso lo pensó hace mucho tiempo. Suspira.

¿Por qué brillas Uruguay?

Piensa en la posibilidad que Sebastián se fue a sacar una foto, pero no cualquier foto. Es **la** foto. Con una cámara con mucho flash para que saliera iluminado donde su rostro sea el centro de la atención. Porque sencillamente quería algo de última moda que diga, soy glamuroso. Y fue tanto el poder del flash, que se le nubló la vista (traía lentes) quedando con los brillos instalados alrededor del rostro.

Puede caber en la posibilidad, pero...el uruguayo tiene esos brillos desde que vivió en su casa y...bueno la historia es larga.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?

Sigue pensando. Es tanto que inconscientemente se sirve un café.

Uhm~. Tal vez debe ser por el brillo cálido del sol en Punta del Este. Un lugar hermoso, tan hermoso como el rubio. Brilla por sus playas, las arenas, el aire, su gente, sus expresiones...todo. Absolutamente todo. Eso puede ser, cabe en la probabilidades de sus brillos tan brillosos.

Da un sorbo a la taza mirando a la ventana de la cocina.

No puede quedarse con una sola idea.

¿Por qué brillas Uruguay?

La semana pasada se lo preguntó a Martín, quien 'amablemente' prefirió hablar de su encantadora y re-grosa persona, y que se había acostado con Manuel. Brasil lo dejó hablando solo para luego recibir insultos metiendo el tema del fútbol.

En fin, quizás no exista la explicación exacta, pero son funcionales. Por supuesto. Hasta esos brillos tienen sus funciones. Cuando se corta la luz por ejemplo en medio de la oscuridad. O mejor aun que hace un lindo juego con las expresiones de su cara.

Desvía la mirada a la puerta al oír la llegada del uruguayo sonriente. Cierra y le hace compañía hablando de lo sucedido del día. Fue realmente agotador, sobre todo soportar a su nabo de primo que tiene: Martín. Exhala agotado. El brasileño curva los labios permitiendo servirle un mate. No le molesta, siempre lo atiende. Cuando lo prepara se lo entrega sentándose a su lado, afirmando el rostro con la mano, observando al rubio.

Pueda que no exista explicaciones para sus brillos, pero sabe que no hay nadie en el mundo que brillen tanto como esos y que lo cautiven a cada segundo. Lo cautivan tanto que siente la necesidad de abrazarlo, como lo suele hacer siempre, más comúnmente rodearlo por detrás de una manera sorpresiva y calmada, diciéndole cosas dulces y amorosas. El chico de tez blanca pestañea desentendido haciendo a un lado la bombilla.

Y es cuando Luciano se da cuenta que los brillos de Sebastián brillan más de lo habitual al estar cerca.

¿Por eso brillas Uruguay?

.

* * *

**N/A:** Creo que me quedó medio fail. Sé que no quedó tan mal... ¿verdad? Piedad de mi ser, es la primera vez que los uso. Amo a Luciano siendo cariñoso y atento. Ñam, ñam. La idea la pensé al despertarme, enserio. No sé cómo pude pensar en eso xD

De todas manera, sigo buscándome la explicación por qué el Seba brilla tanto, sobre todo al estar con Lu.

Iba a colocar más alternativas de sus brillos, pero no quería alargarlo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Saludos!

Bye bye!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
